Hogwart's Talent Show
by PhoenixRiver7889
Summary: Bea is a seventh year Slytherin, who decides she's going to tell the one person she loves about her feelings in a special way- by using the Hogwarts Talent Show. Will love pursue?


**A/N: Okay, I had this random idea come to me when I was listening to Avril Lavigne and being all old-school. I**_** do not**_** own the characters of HP, except my creation of Beá. The song belongs to Avril, and I am NOT making any money by doing this. Just enjoy!**

Beá walked into the Great Hall, which had been transformed into an auditorium. Looking around, she could see the majority of the students were already seated, and the teachers too. Butterflies in her stomach, she turned to the left and made her way towards the front of the stage, creeping behind the curtain. Today was the last day of classes, but all exams had been cancelled and instead, the school was having a talent show. Beá wasn't nervous about performing in front of a large audience, but it was to _who_ she would be performing.

For her entire seven years at Hogwarts as a Slytherin, she was the quiet girl who everyone avoided. It wasn't until her fourth year that she became acquaintances with Draco Malfoy. Draco had been having difficulty in his transfiguration, and seeing him struggle was killing her inside. She lightly approached him and had asked if he wanted a tip.

"Why would I need a tip from you?" he sneered.

"I'm simply trying to be nice. Sorry for interrupting." She stuttered back. Beá had begun to walk away, a faint crimson blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. Please come back?" He asked.

Beá had frozen. Draco Malfoy was pleading? She turned around, her chestnut brown hair sliding over her shoulder, and took a few tentative steps towards him.

"Why do you want my help now?"

"I'm a very stubborn person. I don't like asking for help, but since you offered…" He trailed off.

She had paused, then sat across from him at the table. They had been the only two in the room, but now a flow of first years crawled through the portrait hole. She stared at the table while the conversation floated through the air and reached them. Beá looked up and found her bright blue eyes were being practically scorched by Draco's icy grey ones. Inwardly, she had panicked, but calmed herself and began asking him what he was transfiguring. After about two hours, he had mastered it and hugged her roughly in his excitement. Freezing, she had patted his back until he realized what he was doing.

"Er, ahem." He started.

"Well, congratulations on the transfiguring." She stated rather lamely.

"All thanks to you, Beá." He replied.

They had stayed in touch, occasionally doing homework together, and talking, but never anything more. Now, tonight, at the talent show, it was all about to change.

Two hours later, after all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and a very few amount of Slytherins, it was Beá's turn. She walked out onto the stage, holding a muggle object. Sitting on the stool in the middle, she adjusted the microphone before beginning.

"My name is Beá Chandler, and I'm a 7th year Slytherin. This is an acoustic guitar, something muggles use for music." She paused.

"I'm going to sing a song, and it's dedicated to someone very special to me. He knows who he is."

She smiled slightly before slinging the guitar strap over her left shoulder. Beá began strumming lightly, and the tune began. She started to sing.

"_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes,_

_I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows._

_I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red._

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

_Trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it,_

_You're worth it, yeah._

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you—away,_

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see, _

_I wanna see you go down, on one knee,_

_Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_For the things I'd never say."_

Beá completed the song, and stood up. There was silence. As she took a step away from the stool, a slow clap started. Looking up, she saw the students and staff we're slowly standing and giving her a round of applause. It grew louder and louder, and she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Beá!" A voice called from the audience. Beá looked frantically around, a blush already in place on her cheeks, as Draco Malfoy emerged from the crowd. He jumped onto the stage and scooped her in his arms, swinging her around. Both of them laughing, he gently replaced her and hugged her tight. When he pulled back, she noticed his eyes were not as dark as they usually were.

"Was that song for me?"

"How did you guess?"

"It was perfect. I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I feel the same way."

"Really? She replied.

"Ever since you helped me with my transfiguration, I've always noticed you."

Their faces crept closer and closer to each others, and when their lips touched in a light kiss, the audience erupted into another round of applause and whoops. Grinning, Draco and Beá jumped from the stage, and jogged out the Great Hall doors, hand in hand.


End file.
